


Angel | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: 5+1The five times Jeno comments on Jaemin's photo and the one time he stops, finally letting go of the younger.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Angel | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! This just kinda went inside my brain so I had to do it,,, i hope you enjoy it tho !

1st: March 22, 2022

It was a Sunday afternoon when Jeno was sitting quietly in the corner of a coffee shop. He had been occupied in a hectic schedule for weeks having no time to socialize with anyone. 

He was starting to get bored so he fished out his phone and started scrolling thru Instagram. He found himself in his love's profile, Na Jaemin. 

He clicked the 5th photo and was mesmerized by the younger's visual. The younger was wearing a beige turtleneck holding a camera while he scolded their friend, Donghyuck. The sight had brought a smile to Jeno's face as he typed in the comments.

@ee_jeno: I missed you guys :))

2nd: March 31, 2022; 4:00 pm

He was in dance class. It was their time to take a break when he got his phone that was vibrating. He opened it and their group chat blew up his phone.

Donghyuck: Guys! Let's meet up!

Jisung: When tho??

Chenle: I'm free right now!

Renjun: I'm also available,, do you guys want to get dinner??

Mark: I'm in!

Donghyuck: Jeno? How about you?

He read. He smiled sadly as he typed away. 

Jeno: I'm sorry :(( I'm currently in my dance class, I'll catch up later!

He sent it and ignored the other's messages ranting about him not eating enough or always being so busy. He went to Instagram and went to Jaemin's private account. He looked at the most recent photo of both of them in the dance studio.

@ee_jeno: We look cute here... I missed dancing with you.

3rd: March 31, 2022; 6:35 pm

Jeno just got out of dance class. He was walking on his way to where the guys were. He was captivated by the outside world, he wasn't really the type of person to go out that much.

He was listening to quiet music playing on his earphone when a sudden ding interrupts it. He pulled out his phone viewing the lock screen that had a memory from a year ago.

It was a photo he posted that both he and Jaemin were out after cycling early in the morning. Jeno smiled at the memory of Jaemin dragging him just so he'd go out.

@ee_jeno: @najaem, HAHA do you remember this??

4th: March 31, 2022; 8:10 pm

"Jeno!! You're hereee!!" Donghyuck greeted as he was the first one to see the older to walk in. All heads turn towards Jeno and the latter just gave them a smile.

They didn't want to pity the young man but they couldn't help but be sad about it. Mark had told Jeno to sit beside him and Jeno did. They talked about random things like why do we see smell like a color scheme or if aliens were real and any explanations about paranormal activities. 

"It feels as if we're back to before. It's just the Jaemin isn't with us." Jisung suddenly says. Making everyone look at him. His eyes widened at the realization of what he said. Some heads cautiously looked towards Jeno.

"It is true. The only difference is Jaemin isn't here." Jeno said sincerely smiling at them.

"And that's fine." Jeno continued receiving a pat in the back. The mood started to lighten up when they heard Jisung snuffle making the elders tease him.

Jeno went on his phone as a reminder popped up turning his happy smile to a sad one. He then went to his own private account and visited the photo of Jaemin sleeping.

@ee_jeno: I'll see you tomorrow, princess.

5th: March 31, 2022; 1:27 am

Jeno couldn't sleep. His mind is loud as thoughts were running around. Tomorrow is the day he's going to see Jaemin. He hadn't seen him for months but tomorrow it will make a difference.

He grabbed his phone checking the time and it wouldn't hurt to scroll through his social media a bit, don't you think? He went to Instagram visiting the most recent photo of his private account where Jaemin was lying down with tons of flowers around him.

Jeno felt his cheeks stained with salty tears as he wiped it away laughing.

@ee_jeno: @najaem I cried again today... I promise I will never again, I love you <33

Last: April 1, 2022

It was spring in Korea when Jeno decided to visit Jaemin with a bouquet of white flowers. 

White was Jaemin's favorite. Jeno thought.

He was walking around the place until he spots Jaemin. He approaches him quietly as sad down beside him.

"Hi baby, I'm here," Jeno announces not emitting any word from the younger.

"I'm sorry if I was late. The traffic was horrendous." Jeno laughed at that.

"How have you been? Are you good?" Jeno asked.

Nothing.

"I look like a lunatic right now, no?"

Silence.

"How can I talk to my boyfriend's grave like this." With that, his contained tears were freely flowing.

"Jaemin, my love. You were so strong back then how did you do it?"

"How can you smile knowing that you'll leave everything behind? You're so strong, baby."

"How I wish I'd be as strong as you... I'm doing better than before, to be honest. I wasn't crying every night anymore. I started dancing again, I think you wanted me to continue." Jeno laughed as he wiped his tears.

"God, I hate that you have to leave..."

"I always comment on your photos, tagging you in some. I never got a response but I feel happy doing it. But I noticed that it was just holding me back from moving on. It felt like I was holding you back as well, trying to make you feel alive."

"The guys and I met yesterday. I think they planned it because I'll be visiting you today. Jisung mentioned you and he cried!" Jeno then proceeds to tell Jaemin's grave his stories.

"At some point, Renjun talked to me. He told me that he thinks you want me to move on and that I should live my life happily."

"How can I when the other half of me is already gone." Here, Jeno sobbed, wiping his tears away. Reminiscing about the days where it was him and Jaemin against the world. His world became Jaemin's and the other way around. They were together since middle school up to their working days. 

"You were an angel and now you're literally one. You were too good for this world so maybe that's the reason you were robbed of life." Jeno cried in frustration because of the unfair treatment of this world.

Jaemin was an angel. He brought nothing but good in the world. He made people around him the better version of themselves. How can they be so cruel to the point they gave him leukemia. Apart from Jaemin's conditions he smiled. He smiled even if it hurts he smiled even if he couldn't anymore.

Jeno didn't see Jaemin cry that much but the moment they announced Jaemin wouldn't get better, he broke down. Jeno observed how the sparkles in his eyes were gone. It was broken, it was never the same.

"Congratulations, Universe! You broke him." He shouted in frustration. He calmed himself down as he knew he shouldn't be like this.

Jaemin had told him it's going to be okay. Jeno should continue his life. Live for Jaemin when Jaemin didn't have the chance to. Jeno didn't want to move on but Jaemin changed the former's mind. Jeno asked for 2 years to finally let go, on Jaemin's death bed.

"It's been 2 years already."

"I'll keep my word, I promise." Jeno smiled.

"I'll let you go... I love you, Nana." Jeno ended as he placed the bouquet beside Jaemin's grave feeling a cold wind blow.

Na Jaemin  
August 13, 2000 - April 1, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> its the enddd;; im not really good at writing angst but I try ? love lots!! <33


End file.
